


Yuanfen

by torviironside



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torviironside/pseuds/torviironside
Summary: A Greek Mythos AU in which Bucky and Shuri are Hades and Persephone.





	Yuanfen

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Shuri is a centuries old goddess with a physical form of 25 ( which is Letitia’s real age ). Hades’ has a physical form of 36 ( in accordance to Sebastian’s own age ). I enjoyed writing this and had trouble deciding between Ares x Aphrodite and Hades x Persephone for these two but eventually went with the latter as Shuri reminds me more of Persephone than she does Aphrodite. I might add a part two if I have the muse/time which’ll touch upon Hades x
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  _Yuanfen_ ( Chinese ) — an untranslatable word of love that means two people are meant to be together; destiny.

He doesn’t deserve her.

He knows this. He accepts this.

He is wretched. He is darkness given corporeal form.

Hades.

Death.

White Wolf.

 _The Winter Soldier_.

He has many names. So many now that James Buchanan feels so very far away. A different life. A different version of himself; because it was.

 _Love_.

…That is her name for him.

Persephone.

Black Panther.

 _Shuri_.

He misses her in the spring and summer when she is away from him. Her job is important though, he knows. Tending to the earth. Helping her brother, T’Challa govern and rule.

It makes sense that fall and winter are his very favorite months. When she joins him in his dark kingdom and it grows bright with her light, and warms with her touch. He loves the moment he sees her emerge from the world above, the her dark skin still shimmering with the glittering touch of gold from the summer sun.

He savors the lingering taste of summer upon her skin, inch by inch as he kisses and suckles and sups upon her as if he’s a man starving.

And when his worship of his tongue and lips shatters her — always so beautifully — she clutches to him with all the ferociousness of a warrior queen and demands that he give her what she desires.

 _I desire you. All of you, White Wolf_ , she whispers like a prayer in his ear.

Nobody prays for the god of the underworld. None but his queen; and that is alright, Bucky thinks.

Her’s are the only prayers he needs.

* * *

Later, as they lay entwined in the silk sheets of his bed, she leans across him for a sliced half of pomegranate.

They are her favorite fruit.

Though he never cared for them he indulges her nevertheless; because it delights her.

Her fingers are stained with the red juices, like blood and he suckles lightly on them, one by one as she feeds him a plump, ruby-like seed. She scoffs at him playfully, dropping a tantalizing kiss to the corner of his mouth before she pops a seed in her own mouth.

“I was thinking…,” She begins and Bucky inhales deeply and lets it out in a sigh, staring up at her as she rests on her arm, staring down at him, tracing idle shapes against his chest. “I want a baby.”

“A baby?” Whatever Bucky’d been expecting

…that hadn’t been it.

“I know we’ve never really discussed children but …I am the goddess of fertility, after all. I bless women, year after year, with little bundles of joy and I’d like one of my own. Our child.”

“T’Challa will kill me.” It’s a weak defense, if one could even call it a defense. Bucky’ll give Shuri whatever she desires.

“T’Challa will have to go through me first.” She murmurs against his lips with a wild grin. He loves her taste, he thinks, as he leans up to capture her lips with his own. Sweet like honeysuckle with the lingering taste of pomegranates.

The finest of nectars he’s ever tasted. Enough to sate him for many lifetimes.

His hands lock upon her waist, drifting over the curve of her hipbones — not to guide but to keep her from being unseated as his hips rise with her own thrusts — and he  _does_  nearly unseat her. She is a sylph, small with wiry muscles of iron where he is broad and all hard muscles forged of bronze.

 _But doesn’t he know that iron is stronger than bronze_?

“We have many months of catching up to do, my love.” She purrs against him, nipping at his jaw.

The six months will go too fast. As they always do.

Six months with his love, his wife, his queen is never enough.

For now, Bucky banishes the thought and relishes and thrives in her embrace, coveting her to him as she grasps at him with equal greed, not inclined to let him go any time soon either.


End file.
